


Led Astray

by Naemi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance/submission, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony finds an old collar Tim was hiding, he confronts him, and much as he planned . . . smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Led Astray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



 

Tim expected Tony to be waiting for him when he returned home. What he did not quite expect was Tony to be naked on the couch, for that was his own usual position.

“Oh,” Tim cooed with a smile. “Nice surprise.” He hesitated, unsure of this particular game's rules.

“Why don't you join me?”

Clear directions. All right. Tim could handle that. He shook off his shoes, then let his coat slide to the floor as he walked forward, but when he was close enough to notice the _accessory_ Tony wore, he frowned, his heart skipping a beat in bewilderment. His hands froze on the buttons of his shirt. “What in all hell . . . ?”

“It fits me well, don't you think?” Tony smirked, sitting up a little straighter and craning his neck.

“It's not tight enough,” Tim replied dryly. “Where did you get it, and why?”

“It's yours, Tim.”

“Yeah. I noticed. Again, why?”

Tony leaned back, coquettishly petting the leather collar around his neck. “Do we have an issue, baby? Are you, I don't know, embarrassed or something? Because, wow, I believe I would be if I hid a serious kink from you and you stumbled across it by chance.”

A hint of irritation darkened Tim's eyes. “Spare me. It's a dog collar, in case you missed that.” He took a step forward to remove it with shaky hands, and Tony chuckled, but didn't make any objections.

“I didn't. But why would you have one?”

Tim cast his eyes down, feeling strangely out of place because he couldn't tell whether this was fun, a session or the real deal. “Maybe because I own a dog?” he suggested, his voice dangerously close to failing him.

“Oh. McObvious.” Tony clicked his tongue. “Really? Is that the best explanation you've got?”

“By far, yes.”

“Hm. I wonder why you keep it hidden underneath your boxers then?”

“I wonder more about what exactly you were hoping to find in my underwear drawer?”

“Nononono. Don't turn the tables. You're the bad guy in _this_ scenario. You get that?”

Tim was torn between anger and confusion, to a point where he seriously considered leaving the room and trying to literally restart this whole conversation. His mouth shot open, but sudden understanding hit him and prevented a scathing remark from rolling over his tongue. Instead, he swallowed it down, puffed out a breath, and cocked his head to the side. If Tony wanted to play—fine. He was game. It was a little outside their box, but it would definitely be very interesting.

“I'd have to kill you if you knew the truth,” Tim said slowly, his mind racing to come up with a perfect start to this scene. He smoothed out the collar in his hands, trailing his thumbs along the underside. “In fact, I have to kill you even now, but you expected that already, right? Regarding your . . . presentation . . . I assume you're trying to convince me to have mercy on you?”

“Now you're on my train of thought,” Tony growled, reaching for the belt loops of Tim's pants to pull him closer. “I bet there are quite a few things I can do to save my ass.”

Tim's laughter was throaty. “I wouldn't be too confident about that.” He let Tony unzip his pants, following the action with his eyes, but grabbed Tony's wrist as his fingertips tried to sneak further. “It won't be that easy. Just so you know.”

“For the record: if you feel uncomfortable—”

“I got nothing at stake here. You on the other hand . . . Well.”

Tony grinned at the calm determination in Tim's voice. He _was_ taking the lead, all right, and Tony was more than willing to follow. “I'd do anything,” he said in the most acquiescent voice he could manage.

“You mean you will.”

“Yes.” Tony licked his lips, keeping Tim's crotch the visual center of his attention. “I will,” he said huskily. “Anything to please you.”

“You think you're good enough?”

“Once you've had a taste, you'll never want anything else again.”

Tony's hazel eyes wandered up to search Tim's, and the younger man nodded consent. “I hope your skills live up to your promise,” he smirked. “Hold out both of your hands.” Tony complied, and Tim wound the leather collar around his wrists twice. It was worn enough to tighten smoothly until it cut into the skin, promising a bruise. Tim gave it a last tug before latching it closed, then he ran his left hand along the side of Tony's face, resting it in his hair. “You have three minutes to get me hard.”

Tony leaned forward with a smile. “Peace of cake,” he said, but even though the combination of fumbling fingers and careful teeth succeeded in stripping Tim off his jeans and boxers, it used up almost half of the time. A frustrated groan left Tony's mouth when Tim informed him of this, enough amusement in his voice to be an incentive. Resisting the desire to draw in sight and scent of his boyfriend like he normally would, Tony hurried through his task. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Tim's semi-erect cock and started to stroke him firmly, his tongue ghosting over the tip in a playful tease.

Tim growled low in his throat. He fisted Tony's hair, pulled him even closer, and Tony didn't hesitate to open his mouth and take him in deep, adjusting to the steady rhythm of his hands up and down the length. Tim pushed his hips forward just the tiniest bit when Tony's tongue did _that_ trick, nudging his frenulum, tracing along, then back down his shaft, only to pull back—and stay on the tip.

“Unfair,” Tim breathed, and Tony produced a string of hums that might as well have been a chuckle. Either way, the sound vibrated all through Tim's nerves, resurfacing as a heavy moan. His eyes crossed and he threw his head back, resisting the urge to thrust into Tony's mouth with all his fading willpower. “Time's up,” he slurred a moment later, reluctant to withdraw, and this time the hums were not only spine-tingling, but garbled words of protest. Tim tilted Tony's head back slowly, watching his lips slide up his cock and leave him, and his voice sounded way too breathless in his own ears when he whispered, “Good job.”

“Told ya,” Tony replied smugly. “If there's one thing I'm good at, it's sucking dick.”

“Nice. But not enough.”

“Of course not. I'm all yours, you know. Take me.”

The sincerity in Tony's words made Tim smile. He nodded towards his bedroom. “Lube and a condom,” he said, his voice almost normal again. “Then maybe I'll fuck you.”

Without a word, Tony rose to his feet and did as he was told. When he returned, a sly grin lay on his lips.

“What?”

“I'm just happy I only found a collar, not something really weird and kinky. But if I'd known what it triggered, I'd have been looking for it way earlier.”

“You like that?” Tim asked softly, trailing a hand along Tony's hipbone and down towards the man's erection.

“Mmm. How could I not?”

“Then back on your knees. Get me ready.”

Tony stepped up close enough to whisper into Tim's ear, “And will you use the collar on me _properly_?”

“Not this time.”

With a little sigh, Tony knelt down again and opened the condom wrapper with his teeth, careful not to break the latex. He rolled it on Tim, being a little clumsy with his hands still neatly tied together, and then he slicked him, taking his time, enjoying the little impatient moans he elicited. When he was done, he looked up, beaming like a puppy waiting for a treat.

Tim ignored it deliberately. He pulled Tony up by his shoulder, whirled him around and shoved him onto the couch. “Prop yourself up,” he demanded, taking the bottle of Wet from the floor, and coating his hands with the lube before resting them on Tony's firm ass.

“Come on, open up a bit more.”

Tony curled himself up as much as he could, crouching on the small side of the couch, and spread his legs further.

“That's it.” Tim's left hand slid into Tony's cleft, brushing over the sensitive flesh. His fingers started prodding, one pushing inside smoothly. Adding a second finger was just as easy, but the third made Tony jerk his hips away from the touch, a hiss on his lips. Tim knew he was rushing it, but he thought Tony could take it for once, and as long as there was no voiced complaint, he was all right. He reached for Tony's cock to stroke it, mirroring the rhythm of his thrusting fingers, and he felt his boyfriend relax until he was all light panting and slow-rocking hips.

Tim's nerves were raw, his muscles tense with anticipation of the sweet bliss that was the rare reverse of their usual routine. He wanted it so badly that it took all he had to keep up his masquerade when Tony's pants turned into moans, forming a clipped, “What's taking you so long down there?”

“Expertise,” Tim murmured absent-minded, biting back a moan of his own. Still, he stood back and looked down to watch his fingers slide in and out of Tony’s body. The sight was such a turn-on that it almost took his breath away. “Beg for it,” he demanded through clenched teeth. “Beg me, and I may do you the favor.”

“God, Tim. Please, come on, you know I want it.”

“Not. Enough.”

Tony sighed, the sound transforming into a long-drawn whimper when Tim stopped thrusting, his fingers deep inside, pressing against his prostate.

“Please, baby. God, just get me off, please. I’m begging you.”

“You can do better.”

“I want to come hard for you. Any way you want. I want to, please . . . I want your fingers . . . your cock. Just . . . make me—” his voice died when Tim picked up a steady rhythm again, flicking his wrist a little every time he pushed back inside. “Yeah,” Tony panted, “that's it. Oh God, yeah.” It only took a few more firm strokes over Tony's sweet spot until he cried out, “Now! I'm coming! Fuck me now!”

Tim didn't need another invitation.

The timing was surprisingly perfect. With a low, throaty growl, Tony rocked his hips back twice on Tim's cock, and then his tensing muscles sent hot white pleasure through Tim's nervous system and semen over Tony's belly and the couch.

Tim let him catch his breath for a moment, gritting his teeth hard to keep himself from moving, but when the panting died down a little, he finally, _thank God_ , started to fuck Tony. He knew he was uttering nonsense, couldn't sort out the words that left his mouth, but he received soft purrs and moans in return, and either way, it didn't matter much. Before long, the ecstasy threatened to sweep him away in a crushing wave, and he stilled again, not willing to get there yet.

“Not good enough?” Tony teased, and Tim could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

“Too good,” he replied. “Way too good.”

“Just give in.”

“Not yet,” Tim breathed, but Tony had quite other plans, and since Tim still did not move, he did.

“Come on. I want my reward for being a good puppy.”

They both had to laugh at this. While they calmed down, reluctance melted away, and Tony's slow-motion persuasion and encouraging murmurs finally led Tim to give in to his craving. A few more deep thrusts sufficed to get lost in the bliss of friction and tightness, lust and fulfillment, Tony's name a faint cry on his lips.

They collapsed on the couch together, sharing sweet-hot kisses. Tony stretched his legs carefully, not missing to complain, “I feel like a package,” which earned him a cocked eyebrow and a fake, “I'm sorry, baby.”

“It's okay. I didn't think you could be the slightest bit . . . well, domineering, maybe. Like whoa, that wasn't exactly the Tim I know.”

“There are some things you don't know yet. Besides, I thought you wanted this.”

“Oh, definitely. I'm just surprised.”

Tim winked at him, grinning. He freed Tony's hands, noticing how beautifully bruised his wrists were. “So, what exactly did you hope to find between my underwear?”

“Your porn collection, actually.”

Tim chuckled. “It's stored away safely. At a place called ‘the Internet.’”

“Should've known.” Tony took the collar from Tim's hands, turning it in his own. “Why did you hide it?”

“It was a gift.”

“Did you ever plan to tell me?”

“Well . . . it was a gift,” Tim repeated, emphasizing his unwillingness to talk about it just now by nestling his head against Tony's shoulder.

Tony didn't mind it much. He was positive that Tim would tell him all he needed to know whenever he felt ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gibbs/DiNozzo or DiNozzo/McGee, your choice! One is looking for something else and comes across an old collar the other one has stashed and asks the other to explain it.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
